The Return Of The Lemonade
by the real Piemaniac
Summary: the lemonade has returned to seek  its REVENGE!


**Return of the "Lemonade"**

Piemaniac: ok if you all remember I made some "lemonade" awhile ago and this is its story….

Also im trying something different for the actions I got the idea from my friend Duckydoodles

**In Ironforge**

Dragonpiie: hmm im alone so ill think ill wander IF

**A few seconds later**

Dragonpiie: hey what's this jar of purple stuff? It looks like that potion that gives me +30 to all stats I think ill try some

**He drinks some of the potion**

Dragonpiie: HOLY CRAP IM SHRINKING! AND WHY THE FLYING BOVINE IS THAT POTION COMING OUT OF ITS JAR ON ITS OWN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Piemaniac: DRAG WHAT DID YOU DO!

Dragonpiie: drank some potion….

Piemaniac: THAT'S NOT A POTION! That's the "lemonade" that I made for ducky if it touches a dwarf it comes to life and will eat everything in its path!!!!

Dragonpiie: THEN WHY THE COW DID YOU LEAVE IT IN IF! THE CITY OF THE DWARFS!!!!

Piemaniac: cuz I was to lazy to take a gryphon to SW

Dragonpiie: -.- pie I swear im gonna kill you

Piemaniac: we better go and get the ingredients to destroy it...

Dragonpiie: what do we need?

Piemaniac: ok first we need som…

**Pie gets eaten by the "lemonade"**

Dragonpiie: HOLY CHEEZE-IT!

Teras: DRAG THAT'S MY LINE!

Dragonpiie: yes I know but pie just got eaten by some "lemonade"

Teras: OH NO! It wasn't his homemade lemonade was it?? 

Dragonpiie: ya why?

Teras: well it shrinks you if you drink it before dwarf touches it and I always feel a little too tall being a Nelf

Dragonpiie: ok I don't care about your sad stories Teras just make that into one of yer stories K?

Teras: k but how do we destroy the lemonade?

Dragonpiie: I do… hey wait a second were did you come from when I said ur line???

Teras: oh I had it tabooed after the great….stench

Dragonpiie: oh god ya I remember that I vowed never to let pie eat a bean burrito again

Teras: that was a smart move…

Dragonpiie: hey lets go talk to ducky maybe he knows how to get rid of the lemonade

Teras: ok let's go…

**At ducky's secret hiding spot**

Teras: HI DUCKY!

Duckydoodles: WAIT WAH WHO WHAT WERE WHEN! How did you find this place?

Dragonpiie: well all the large blinking signs that said "That Way to ducky's secret hiding spot" helped a bit

Duckydoodles: I really need to take those down

Teras: ya ok what ever now how do we get rid of pie's homemade lemonade???

Duckydoodles: oh you need to get three items first you need to go to the great farm in westfall then yo…

**Ducky gets eaten by the lemonade**

Teras: hmmm either something is wrong here or the author just wants to make the story longer so after each person tells us one step and is about to tell us the next they get eaten….

Dragonpiie: I think it is the second one… after this story lets attack pie

Teras: ok then

Dragonpiie: maybe Nubby will know what to do…

Teras: ya ok

**At Nubby's Cardboard box **

Teras: hey Nubby know how to get rid of pie's homemade lemonade????

Nubby: me no know how wemonade go bye bye but me thinks yous need bweans….

Dragonpiie: wow pie is really getting back at you for annoying him

Nubby: ya maybe I won't annoy him any more or he might do that again

Teras: ok let's go to west fall and get those beans since I don't even want to ask Nubby the next thing cuz of all his bad grammar

Dragonpiie: agreed

**At Westfall's Bean farm**

Teras: yes hello we would like to purchase 20 pounds of beans how much will that be?

Bean Farmer: 2 gold please

Teras: ok

**Teras hands over the gold**

Teras: ok dragon lets go see ment and ask what to do with the beans

Dragonpiie: what ever you say but this story bores me

Teras: hmm ya maybe something funny will happen

Dragonpiie: hope so

**At ment's house**

Teras: hi ment what do we do to get rid of the lemonade that pie created???

Mentiras: ok you need launch the beans threw the lemonade to pie inside the stomach

Teras: ok easy enough lets go drag

Dragonpiie: what ever

**Back at Ironforge**

Teras: ok let's just put the beans into this cannon... DRAGON LIGHT THE FUSE!

**Drag does so**

**A few explosion and bean filled moments later the beans get to pie in the lemonades stomach**

Teras: ok let's see what happens

Dragonpiie: what ever…hey I think pie is eating the beans… oh I see now: D

**A few seconds later pie starts to fly around the inside of the lemonade and soon breaks out but he is flying by fart power and soon the lemonade dies from the stench but so does everyone except for dragon and Teras who had gas masks hidden in their pants**

**In the narrators box**

Piemaniac: and that is what happened to the lemonade and drag and Teras are still wearing gas masks…. I think ill go take a shower

**Authors Notes**

Ok Thanks shadowDragon and I bet if you force fed your friends a couple hundred cups of coffee they would be as funny as mine :P and Teras I swear if you be a critic to me and not ducky im gonna make you feel like a total and complete waffle iron…that is all

Ok everyone im gonna to let Dragonpiie (my brother) make a special addition written by him please don't blame me when it stinks really bad just write a review of what you think k thanks

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ITS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
